


Of Dead Leaves and Wildflowers

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: As Saria walked over to Jenassa, she felt like a child, presenting someone with a gift made from dead leaves.





	Of Dead Leaves and Wildflowers

As Saria walked over to Jenassa, she felt like a child, presenting someone with a gift made from dead leaves. Clutched in her hand was a collection of wildflowers she’d picked on the way to Markarth. 

“Hey, Jenassa. I… um… I got you something.” She said, showing her companion the flowers and keeping her gaze glued to the ground in front of her. It was because of this that she failed to notice Jenassa’s blush as she accepted them. 

“Thanks… Saria.” 

Saria breathed a sigh of relief, glancing up. 

“No problem. Now, I think there's a tavern around here somewhere.”


End file.
